Through the Eyes
by Peeping Shadow-Monkey
Summary: Two young girls find themselves in quite the unfortunate situation. You see, they decided to take a nice hike in Raccoon Forest, and get a little more than they bargained for . . . Please R&R!
1. A Little Walk In The Park

**Disclaimer:**  Hah!  I own nothing!

**A/N:**  Yes, my children, I have returned, but not necessarily better than ever unfortunately.  *cowers to avoid getting killed by various flying objects* I still have yet to finish my Rebecca/Richard story, but I am out of creative juice.  *sigh* This freaky little piece of tard ish came to me when I was in the shower, and what a glorious revelation it was.  Inspiration was literally biting my ass as I hurried to write this down.  So yeah, I'm gonna try my damnedest to write a halfway decent RE story.  Enjoy!

Through the Eyes

            Things had gotten just a little freaky a while ago, but the girls had paid no mind.  The sounds they heard sent shivers racing down their spines, and even though the noises were perfectly normal, they still seemed out of place.  The sounds were not animal-like; the trees creaked hollowly in the still chilly air, and their echoes bounced off of everything in the damn vicinity, the air reverberating just slightly with the sheer numbers of them.  The two were together, however, so everything was just fine.

            Their silence stretched menacingly between them.  They had long since stopped talking, each focusing solely on the path ahead, and keeping their ears open for each and every little sound.  They had heard stories about this place; tall tales were flung this way and that in their gossip-ruled town, but the girls were fairly level-headed.  It was simply difficult to stretch their imaginations as far as their neighbors could.

            It was stupid all the same for them to be here.  The stories were centered on vicious nocturnal creatures that seemed to disappear into shadows and harmless townsfolk who'd gone loopy – loopy enough to kill, which made them harmless not at all.  Numerous people had been murdered.  Devoured, even.  Hardly anything left.  The girls were in grave danger, but, like the other victims, they would be far too deep in it to escape once the time did indeed come . . .

            Inhaling deeply and shaking her head in an attempt to clear the haze forming there, Nolee Learkin reached out quickly and grasped her sister's hand in hers.  Glancing mutely down at their intertwined fingers, the eldest, Dru, smiled slightly and patted her younger sister on the shoulder.  Reassured, they continued their way as quietly as possible down the worn trail, their breaths puffing out and about in tiny white billows.

            A deadly silence had now settled over the forest, where not even the trees dared to creak or groan in protest.  The place seemed to be dead, but it was far from such an absurd thing.

            A sense of foreboding had settled over the sisters.  Something just didn't feel right to Dru; she had always had a knack for knowing when enough was enough, and when it was time to high-tail it out of there.  As her sister, a mere two years younger than her, timidly stepped past her and into the lead, Dru's arm darted out and gripped her arm, hard.  Yelping, Nolee nearly leaped out of her skin at the unexpected impact.

            "Time to exit, stage right, Lee," Dru whispered, yanking her sister gently towards her.  "I think we've both had enough for one night."

            Nodding wordlessly, Nolee pivoted on her heel, and began creeping back the same direction from which they had come.  With a last wary glance behind her, Dru turned to follow, only to slam into Nolee, who seemed to be planted into the ground in which she stood.  The young girl now stood mouth agape staring into the shadows, a look of terror dominating her storm-grey eyes.  The sudden impact knocked each girl off balance, and, in a flying spray of gravel, both tumbled to the ground.

            Grunting softly, Dru struggled to sit up, but couldn't manage to shove off Nolee, whose body had gone limp.

            "Nolee, seriously," the older girl whispered fiercely, managing to roll out from under her sister.  "We have to get outta here!"  Drusilla turned her back towards the cowering body on the ground, her eyes fixating on the path they had to follow.

            Every muscle in her body seemed to freeze as her hazel eyes scanned the trail ahead.  In the silence, a twig snapped, some leaves rustled, and from the inky shadows emerged a living one.

****

**A/N2:**  Hooray!  That was so much fun!  But wait, it's far from over, kids!  Feel free to review! (Since every author loves them.  ^o^)****


	2. And The Little Dog Laughed

**Disclaimer:**  Once again . . .  I don't own Resident Evil, but I do own Nolee.  And my buddy Sarah is the sole owner of Dru . . . or the character idea.  _;;

**A/N:**  So yeah, here's the second chapter to my new fic.  I guarantee that it's gonna get freaky, so just bear with me.

-

            It moved slowly yet fluidly, placing its paws precariously as it loped down the small slope.  Uttering a low growl, one slender paw reached up and swatted at its ear, which hung raggedly from the side of its narrow head.

            Drusilla found herself breathless as the creature ambled slowly into the moonlight.  It had definitely been a dog at one point – the shreds of a collar were wrapped around its neck, imbedded into nothing but a mangled mess of blood and flesh.  The pale moonlight cast an eerie glow, reflecting off of slick, exposed muscle and bone.  Its skin was ripped, hanging in tatters that swayed as it moved about.  The fur it had left was matted and black with blood.

            So the stories were true.

            Slowly, so as not to attract any attention from the monstrosity before her eyes, Dru kneeled next to her sister, who was still mute in her terror.  She grasped Nolee's right shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  With tears dripping down her ashen face, Nolee glanced upwards at her, shaking her head like a young child.

            The creature was now slinking around, its decaying nose pressed to the gravel of the trail, sniffing a trace invisible to human eyes.  Small clouds of dust lifted up and around its muzzle as it inhaled and then exhaled sharply.  The dog's body had now grown rigid, the hair on the nape of its neck, though coated heavily with dried blood, stood straight up in alarm.  A low growl escaped its throat and floated lazily through the cold air, carried by the wind.  As Nolee and Dru glanced towards it, the monster's head rose slowly, deliberately, and the two women found themselves gazing into two pits of fiery lava.

            "Run," Dru whispered, her body tensing slightly.  "Nolee . . ." The young girl shook her head suddenly and gazed once again up at her sister, eyes clear of the fog that had settled within them.  "Run!"

            Nolee used all of her strength to hurl herself to her feet and, for the first time that night, grabbed her sister's arm, yanking Dru along with her.  The dog watched this in mild fascination for a second before thrusting its muzzle in the air, releasing a long, piercing howl.  The muscles in its hind legs contracted momentarily, and with a mighty bound, the creature gave chase, its rotten body slicing through the chilly night air.

-

**A/N2:**  So sorry for the tiny chapters, everyone.  I think it's extremely possible that if I ever, EVER, post a long chapter, I might very well drop dead onto my living room floor.  So yeah…  Just to let you know, there is gonna be some (or a) plot twist, including a surprise appearance from a random character of RE, so stay tuned, children!  And please review!


End file.
